


Beides

by TSihek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Kommentar zu einem Video in You Tube zu Moriartys Begegnung mit Holmes im Schwimmbad hat mir keine Ruhe gelassen. Dort wird Holmes, weil er auf die Frage ob er eine Waffe bei sich trägt oder sich freut Moriarty zu sehen mit "Beides" antwortet, als naiv bezeichnet.</p><p>Für mich ist er das aber nicht - ganz im Gegenteil!</p><p>Mein Kopfkino stand so lange auf Dauerschleife, bis ich aus der Idee eine Geschichte niedergetippt habe. Lest selbst, was dabei herausgekommen ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beides

BEIDES

„… oder freuen Sie sich, mich zu sehen?“

„Beides!“

Ich starrte sprachlos auf Holmes, der zwar sichtlich angespannt aber dennoch eigentümlich ruhig seine Waffe zog und auf Moriarty richtete.

Hatte ich eben richtig gehört?

Dieses mal trug ich die Sprengsätze am Körper und nur reine Willenskraft brachte mich dazu, gerade stehen zu bleiben. Es hing alles von den nächsten Minuten ab und ich musste Holmes mein Leben anvertrauen.

Als ob das eine neue Situation gewesen wäre!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Die nächsten Minuten – oder Stunden? - waren vergangen ohne dass ich mich später noch klar an sie erinnern konnte. Ich konnte nicht einmal sagen, wie Holmes es geschafft hatte uns beide lebend und relativ unverletzt aus der Reichweite der explodierenden Bombe zu bringen.

Es war mir auch egal. Er hatte es geschafft. Das allein zählte.

Nun hockte er in einiger Entfernung von mir mit einer dieser grauen Armeedecken über den Schultern - eine von den kratzigen, die ich zu hassen gelernt hatte - und einem Becher heißen Tee in der Hand auf einer Liege und diskutierte mit DI Lestrade. Meine Aussage hatte dieser bereits aufgenommen, so dass ich nun so ziemlich in Ruhe gelassen wurde.

Das gab mir Zeit, Holmes zu beobachten.

Er wirkte ruhig und gefasst aber auch erschöpft. Kein Wunder, nach dem was er… was wir, gerade erlebt hatten.

Seine Antwort kam mir wieder in den Sinn… Beides.

Hatte er das ernst gemeint?

Möglich wäre es und sogar wahrscheinlich. Holmes sagte oder tat nie etwas ohne dass es für ihnen einen Sinn hatte. Gut, dieser Sinn mochte sich anderen nicht immer erschließen, doch für Holmes gab es zweifelsfrei einen. So gut kannte ich ihn inzwischen. Oder doch nicht?

Die Frage begann in meinem Kopf zu rotieren: Hatte er es wirklich ernst gemeint?

Ich wusste, dass es für Männer nicht ungewöhnlich war in gefährlichen oder aufregenden Situationen erregt zu sein. Im Krieg hatte ich das schließlich auch selbst erlebt und war Zeuge davon geworden.

Holmes war nach eigenen Aussagen mit seinem Beruf verheiratet. Und ich wusste, dass er, wenn er nicht gerade an einem für ihn herausfordernden Fall arbeitete, entweder in Langeweile oder in grenzwertigen Depressionen verfiel oder höchst irritierende Experimente durchführte.

Wenn sein brillanter Verstand jedoch von einem Fall in Beschlag genommen wurde… die Verwandlung, die er durchlief war für mich jedes Mal verblüffend. Es kam geradezu Leben in ihn. Nicht, dass er sonst ein ruhiger Typ Mensch gewesen wäre…

Vor meinem inneren Auge erschien wieder sein Anblick vor mir, wie er stolz aufgerichtet Moriarty gegenüber gestanden hatte…  
Beides

Ich musterte Holmes, der inzwischen die Decke von den Schultern gestreift hatte und aufgestanden war. Die Diskussion mit Lestrade schien in zu langweilen, wenn ich seine Miene richtig deutete. Das hieß für mich, dass er bald herüberkommen würde um mit mir nach Hause zurück zu kehren. Hoffte ich zumindest.

Für heute hatte ich genug Aufregung gehabt und ich war definitiv nicht daran interessiert Moriarty jetzt gleich weiter zu verfolgen.  
War es möglich, dass ihn die Aufregung, in die ihn ein kniffliger Fall versetzte gleichzeitig auch körperlich erregte? Für gänzlich ausgeschlossen hielt ich es nicht. Bei Holmes war alles möglich, das hatte mich die Erfahrung inzwischen gelehrt.

Zudem… ich konnte noch immer nicht sagen, ob er sexuell eher an Männern oder an Frauen interessiert war. Es gab einfach keine Anzeichen dafür. Andererseits…  
Er hatte sofort an mehreren wohl typischen Anzeichen erkannt, dass dieser Jim, der sich später als Moriarty zu erkennen gab, schwul war. Ob er es tatsächlich war oder ob er sich nur einen Witz erlaubt hatte und Holmes hatte herausfordern wollen, war mir nicht klar. Es war mir auch egal.

Andererseits… es gab nur wenige Themen und Wissensgebiete, über die Holmes nicht genauestens Bescheid wusste. Nur weil ich offenbar typische Merkmale nicht sofort erkannte, musste das nicht bedeuten, dass Holmes sie aus einem anderen Grund, als dem des reinen Wissens darüber, deuten konnte.

So langsam kamen mir Zweifel.

Wie war das noch in jener Snackbar gewesen? Der Besitzer war völlig selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen, dass Holmes sein Date mitgebracht hatte – mich.  
Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dann hatte nur ich diese Schlussfolgerung richtig stellen wollen. Holmes hatte sich dazu überhaupt nicht geäußert.

Und dann Mrs. Hudson… für sie waren er und ich noch immer ein Paar – trotz getrennter Schlafzimmer. Dann die Polizisten und sonstigen Mitarbeiter Lestrades… auch für die gab es keinen Zweifel.

Wussten diese Personen etwas über Holmes, was mir bisher entgangen war?  
Und wenn ja, was war es? Dass er Männer attraktiv fand? Dass er Moriarty attraktiv fand oder war es Gefahr ganz allgemein, die ihn anturnte?

Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als eine schlanke Gestalt sich vor mir aufbaute.  
„Schlafen Sie, Watson?“

Irritiert schaute ich hoch, geradewegs in ein Paar silbergrauer Augen, die mich teils besorgt, teils neugierig musterten.  
„Nein“, knurrte ich. „Obwohl es zu dieser Uhrzeit das vernünftigste wäre im Bett zu liegen und zu schlafen.“

„Dann, mein lieber Watson, sollten wir genau das tun. Kommen Sie.“

Verdutzt starrte ich Holmes nach, der ohne meine Antwort oder Reaktion abzuwarten einfach davonging, wohl um ein Taxi anzuhalten, das uns in die Baker Street bringen würde.  
Hatte ich eben richtig gehört?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um die Benommenheit, die mich nach meinem Schock noch immer lähmte abzuschütteln. Wahrscheinlich interpretierte ich nur etwas in Holmes Worte hinein, was gar nicht da war, schalt ich mich selbst während ich ihm folgte.

Plötzlich fiel mir auf, dass er hinkte. Stark hinkte, um genau zu sein.

„Holmes!“, rief ich ihm nach und beschleunigte meinen Schritt um ihn einzuholen, „Warten Sie!“

Holmes blieb tatsächlich stehen, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. Erst als ich neben ihm war, wandte er sich mir zu. „Was ist?“

Ich deutete auf sein Bein. „Sie sind verletzt!“

Holmes sah an sich hinunter und schien sich erst jetzt der Schmerzen bewusst zu werden, die er wohl empfinden musste. Warum sonst sollte er hinken?  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und winkte ein Taxi heran. Gemeinsam und schweigend stiegen wir ein.

„Also, was ist mit Ihrem Bein?“, drängte ich als wir unterwegs waren.

„Nichts weiter. Ein verstauchter Knöchel.“ Die Stimme klang müde und plötzlich waren dunkle Schatten unter Holmes Augen zu sehen. Auch ihn hatte das eben durchgemachte mitgenommen.

Wir schwiegen, bis das Taxi vor unserer Adresse hielt. Wir zahlten und stiegen aus. Holmes, der wie ich wusste Schmerzen durch reine Konzentration ausblenden konnte, hatte wohl nicht mehr an seinen verletzten Knöchel gedacht und zuckte mit einem Ächzen zusammen, als er den Fuß unbedacht belastete. Sofort war ich neben ihm und stützte ihn.  
„Kommen Sie, ich helfe Ihnen die Treppe hinauf und oben werde ich mir den Knöchel mal ansehen. Oder wollen Sie gleich in eine Klinik, damit der Knochen geröntgt werden kann?“

„Kein Krankenhaus!“

Ich nickte und fand mich – einmal wieder – damit ab, dass Krankenhäuser für Holmes offenbar ein rotes Tuch waren. Warum auch immer.

Trotz seiner hageren Gestalt war er schwerer als ich dachte. Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis wir, einen seiner Arme um meine Schultern gelegt, die schmale Treppe hinter uns gebracht hatten.  
In der Wohnung angekommen half ich ihm zum Sofa zu gelangen. Dann ging ich vor ihm in die Knie und zog ihm vorsichtig den Stiefel vom Fuß. Zumindest versuchte ich es.

Holmes holte zischend Luft und versuchte instinktiv zurückzuweichen. Er musste schwerer verletzt sein, als ich gedacht hatte. Ich schaute zu ihm hoch, wobei mein Blick fast schon automatisch an seinem Körper entlang wanderte.

Seine schlanke, sehnige Erscheinung gefiel mir, das leugnete ich auch gar nicht. Allerdings nicht in einer sexuellen Weise… oder doch? Wie sonst sollte ich das Kribbeln erklären, das durch meinen Körper jagte oder wie meinen erhöhten Puls und meinen plötzlich trockenen Mund?

Holmes schaute mich schweigend an und in seinen Augen lag ein seltsamer Blick. Hungrig… irgendwie. Aber auch abschätzend und vorsichtig. Und eine Spur jenes Blickes mit denen er mich entsetzt gemustert hatte als er begriff, dass ich es diesmal war, der die Sprengsätze am Körper trug.

Moriarty hatte irgendwas von Herz gefaselt. Ich hatte die Worte weder richtig gehört, geschweige denn den Sinn verstanden, doch Holmes schien geradezu betroffen gewesen zu sein – wenn auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

Verwirrt und irritiert erhob ich mich. „So geht es nicht. Ich werde Ihnen etwas geben, dass die Schmerzen betäubt, dann versuche ich es noch einmal.“

„Nein!“ Holmes stoppte mich, indem er mich mit einer Hand am Arm festhielt. „Es wird schon gehen.“

Er beugte sich nach vorne und zog sich selbst mit einem deutlich schmerzverzerrten Gesicht den Stiefel vom Fuß. Dann ließ er sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen wieder gegen die Rückenlehne des Sessels fallen. „Sehen Sie, was Sie tun können, Doktor Watson.“

Ich brummte irgendwas, streifte den Strumpf ab und tastete den geschwollenen, heißen und teilweise blau unterlaufenen Knöchel ab. Einige Bewegungsversuche und davon begleitete tiefe Atemzüge Holmes sagten mir genug.  
„Der Bandapparat ist beschädigt… ein oder zwei gerissene Bänder vermute ich mal. Ich werde den Fuß ruhig stellen und morgen sehen wir, dass wir eine stabile Bandage für Sie bekommen.“

Holmes nickte nur, während ich einen Tapeverband anlegte und stumm dem Umstand dankte, dass ich meinen Arztkoffer immer in Griffnähe hatte. Schließlich stand ich auf.  
„So, fertig. Legen Sie das Bein hoch. Ich schaue mal nach, ob wir etwas Eis im Kühlschrank haben, um die Schwellung zu kühlen.“

In der Küche atmete ich erst einmal tief durch. Warum in aller heiligen Namen brachte es mich so aus der Fassung Sherlocks Fuß mit einem Tapeverband zu versorgen? War es die weiche Haut oder die fast zierlichen Knochen des schmalen Fußes? Oder war es dieser Duft, der Holmes wie eine zweite Haut umgab und den ich nicht zu ersten Mal bemerkte: Tee, Leder, sein markantes Aftershave und noch etwas anderes, definitiv einzigartiges, das nur zu ihm gehörte?

Frustriert schlug ich mit der Hand gegen die Wand.

„John? Alles in Ordnung?“ Holmes Stimme drang wie durch einen Nebel zu mir. Hatte er das Klatschen gehört?

„Ja… Ja, ich habe mich nur gestoßen“, stammelte ich und schnappte mir einen Beutel mit Eiswürfeln aus dem Gefrierfach.

„Hier.“ Ich reichte die Eiswürfel an Holmes weiter, der den Beutel auf seinen Knöchel legte. Er hatte sich inzwischen seitlich auf das Sofa gesetzt und den verletzten Fuß mit einem Kissen etwas höher gestützt auf die Sitzfläche gelegt. Nun klopfte er neben sein Bein auf das Sofa.  
„Setzen Sie sich. Sie sehen aus, als würden Sie gleich umfallen.“

Genau so fühlte ich mich auch und ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass ich gewissermaßen zwischen Holmes Beinen saß – eines, das verletzte, lag ja auf der Sitzfläche, das andere hatte er noch auf dem Boden abgestellt – ließ ich mich nieder.

„Sie sehen schrecklich aus!“, kommentierte Holmes weiter und meinte wohl meine sicherlich blasse Haut. Ich wusste, mein Puls war kaum noch vorhanden und der kalte Schweiß, der mir plötzlich ausbrach, sagte mir als Mediziner genug. Trotzdem wollte – besser gesagt konnte – ich nicht aufstehen. Meine Beine versagten mir den Dienst.

„Es war wohl… ein bisschen viel heute Abend“, brachte ich mühsam heraus.

„Kommen Sie her, bevor Sie noch vom Sofa fallen.“ Holmes zog an meinem Arm, so dass ich gegen ihn kippte und halb auf seinem Oberkörper zu liegen kam. Dort blieb ich erst mal und lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen dem Herzschlag, der mich mit seiner ruhigen Gleichmäßigkeit einlullte. Erst mit der Zeit wurde ich mir der Arme bewusst, die sich teils stützend, teils beruhigend um meine Schultern gelegt hatten. Und es dauerte noch einen Moment länger, bis ich den warmen Atem spürte, der über meine Schläfe strich: Holmes hatte die Wange gegen meine Stirn gelegt.

„Es war wirklich etwas viel heute Abend“, murmelte er irgendwann leise. „Wie hat er es geschafft, Sie zu überwältigen?“

Es stand für Holmes also außer Frage, dass ich nicht freiwillig mit Moriarty gegangen bin. Hatte ich daran gezweifelt? „Eine vorgehaltene Waffe und die Drohung Sie sofort erschießen zu lassen, können sehr überzeugend sein!“, murmelte ich schläfrig.  
Dann hob ich den Kopf und schaute Holmes durchdringend an, als ich das erstbeste aussprach, was mir gerade durch den Kopf ging: „Ist Moriarty wirklich schwul?“

Holmes hob irritiert die Augenbrauen, bevor ein Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln erschien. „Nein. Er wollte es mich nur glauben machen. Warum fragen Sie danach?“

„Er wollte Sie… Warum?“ Ich stützte mich mit einer Hand an Holmes Brustkorb an und wollte mich aufrichten, doch er ließ es nicht zu. Stattdessen hielt er mich mit sanftem Nachdruck fest.

„Darauf habe ich keine Antwort“, gab Holmes nach einem Moment zu. Was er sagte, war jedoch gar nicht mehr wichtig. Mein Blick fokussierte sich auf seine Lippen. Er schien es bemerkt zu haben, denn er legte eine Hand unter mein Kinn und hob meinen Kopf ein wenig an, damit ich hochblickte.

„Ist das wichtig für Sie?“

„Was?“ Wovon sprach er? Ich konnte mich nicht mehr erinnern. Die Wärme seines Körpers drang durch meine Kleidung und ich fragte mich, ob sein Körper schon immer so sehnig gewesen war oder ob mir das erst jetzt auffiel.

„Ist es wichtig für Sie, ob Moriarty an Männern … oder an mir interessiert ist?“

Was Holmes da sagte schien im ersten Moment keinen Sinn für mich zu ergeben, doch dann setzte mein Verstand wieder ein. Entsetzt fühlte ich, wie Hitze in mein Gesicht strömte und wollte mich aus dem festen Griff Holmes befreien. Wieder ließ er es nicht zu, sondern zog mich noch ein wenig enger an sich. Mir stockte der Atem.  
„Meinten Sie das ernst… Ihre Antwort… Beides?“, brach es aus mir heraus, ohne dass ich meine Worte überdacht hätte.

Holmes lachte amüsiert. „Durchaus. Als Mediziner sollten Sie wissen, dass Aufregung und Gefahr einen Mann erregen können. In dieser Situation in der wir uns befanden, traf beides zu. Zudem trug ich wirklich eine Waffe bei mir. Also Ja, ich meinte meine Antwort ernst.“

Diesmal ließ er es zu, dass ich mich aufrichtete. Verdattert über seine Offenheit schaute ich ihn an. Er war mir bisher in diesen Dingen reichlich naiv erschienen, doch plötzlich begriff ich, dass er es nicht war. Ganz und gar nicht!

Langsam hob Holmes die Hand und legte sie an meine Wange. Dann tastete sein Daumen behutsam über meine Unterlippe. Er musterte mich aufmerksam, bereit auf jede Aktion meinerseits zu reagieren.

Erstarrt schaute ich ihn an. Mein Verstand brauchte einen Moment, bis ich das Gehörte verarbeitete und noch einen Moment länger, bis ich die Hitze einordnen konnte, die mir von Holmes Körper entgegenschlug. Von einer gewissen Stelle besonders. Hitze und Härte.

Ich schluckte. Der Kloß in meiner Kehle verschwand jedoch nicht.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du da mit hineingezogen worden bist“, flüsterte Holmes und kam meinem Gesicht mit dem Seinen gefährlich nahe. Dann beugte er sich noch ein wenig weiter vor, so dass seine Wange die meine berührte. Ich wagte kaum zu atmen, während eine Erregung, die nicht von Gefahr und Aufregung gespeist war, in mir entstand.

„Moriarty hatte kein Recht damit, dass ich kein Herz besitze. Ich habe es bisher nur niemals verschenkt“, wisperte Holmes, bevor er mich sanft küsste.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

ENDE


End file.
